It is not unusual for hospital patients not to be ambulatory and to need assistance to move from one part of the hospital facility to another. Hospital staff who assist patients in moving from one part of the facility are generally referred to as transporters. There are many more patients in a hospital than there are transporters and transporters need to be dispatched to patients who need transport. Dispatch is generally accomplished manually through human intervention or through the use of an alphanumeric pager carried by the transporter.